References and Cameos in other media
Pac-Man was such a popular game that it has been spoofed in many diffrent TV Shows & other media. Annoying Orange *"Pacmania" Pacman is in the kitchen, and Orange takes up his place in the game and annoys the ghosts. *"Grapefruits Revenge" Orange calls Grapefruits sister Ms. Pacman. *"TV of TERROR!" Clyde makes a cameo behinding Orange & Pear Becoming Human *"Episode 5" Pac-man is shown graffitied by the door. Bloom County *In a 1994 comic strip, Pac-Man appears in a café with Opus complaining about his life. The Cleveland Show *In one episode when a guy mentions he wants to play Ms. Pac-Man Cleveland dies just like Pac-Man. CollegeHumor * "Pac-man ghosts discuss TV" Clyde has never seen 24. The other ghosts laugh at it. Dick and Dom in da bungalo *In one of the episodes, Pac-man and The Ghosts show up. Drawn Together *"Gay Bash"- The cartoon version of Pac-Man appears in the episode and it is revealed that Ms. Pac-Man was really Pac-Man in drag. *"Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" - Captain Hero's room are images of Pac-man *"Spelling Applebees" - There is a scene were Captain Hero imitates Pac-man. Fairly Odd Parents *"Balance of Flour" Poof Eats brownies like Pac-man. The Electric Company (magazine) * One of the magazines has Pac-Man on it. The Family Circus * One comic showed one of the kids dreaming that Pac-Man ate him. Family Guy *In "Stuck Together Torn Apart" 3 of the ghosts try to cheer Pac-man up after breaking up with Ms. Pacman. *In "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story" Stewie and Brian are playing Pac-man. *In "Meet The Quagmires" Peter plays a game called "Menstrual Ms. Pac-man". Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends *House Of Bloos- A monster chases after Bloo which looks like Pac-Man. Friends There's an episode featuring a Ms. Pac-Man machine. Futurama * In one episode, Pac-man is the general. He gets shot by a Space Invader & dies. Then Ms. Pac-man comes & starts sobbing over him. ICarly *"IStage an Intervention"- This episode includes a spoof video game of Pac-Man called "Pak-Rat". Looney Tunes * "Beep Beep" There is a close up of a mine were Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner go to, and it looks like Pac-man. *"Taz-Man" The online game at LooneyTunes.com is a parody of Pac-man. Taz is Pac-Man & Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck & Porky Pig are the ghosts. *"Loons: The Fight For Fame" In this video game the mini game Temple Run is a parody of Pac-Man. MAD (TV Series) * Super 80's- There is a scene were people are being chased by Pac-Man. *Diary Of a Wimpy Kid Icasis- Pac-Man is seen getting chased by the ghosts. Later Ms. Pac-Man appears as a school teacher. *ParaMorgan- The ghosts appear in this sketch. Off the Mark *In a 2011 comic strip Ms. Pac-man catches Pac-man wearing her bows. *There is also a strip were Pac-Man is begging for food. Phineas and Ferb *"Disney Channel logo" Dr. Doof's computer plays the game over sound from Pac-man. (the sound when you lose the game). *"Gaming the System" The sound of the ghosts' eyes floating can be heard. *"Undercover Carl" Ferb eats cheese just like Pac-man. Regular Show *In "Just Set Up the Chairs", when the Destroyer of Worlds is defeated, it turns into a Pac-Man style cherry that can be consumed for 100 points. *When Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games at the end of "Party Pete", it is possible they were playing Pac-Man because there were "Atari Pac-Man" noises in the background. *Also the character Hi Five Ghost looks a lot like a Pac-Man ghost. Robot Chicken * "Tubba-Bubba's Now Hubba-Hubba" There is a scene that parodies The Matrix and Pac-man. *"Fools Goldfinger" Pac-man & the ghosts apper at a video game show. "The Core, The Thief, His Wife and Her Lover" There is a scene were Pac-Man eats Sam Weat. * Butchered in Burbank- Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man appear in cut scense. Scott Pilgrim VS The World (film) *When they are playing a ninja game, Scott tells Knives that Pac-Man was going to be called Puck-Man, but it was changed due to scratching out a bit of the "P", making it into an "F". *When trying to impress Ramona, Scott tells her the same thing he told Knives. Scrubs *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is the focus of several scenes in episode "My Own Private Practice Guy" of the TV show Scrubs. The Todd comments "Oh Ms. Pac-man I would sex that bow right off your head. Eat those dots you naughty, naughty girl." Dr. Kelso is also an expert at the game, with an impossibly high score of 40,000,000.[10 South Park "Imaginationland Episode III". - Pac-Man & the ghosts are seen * SpongeBob SquarePants *"Just one bite" Squidward is eating Krabby Patties, and it looks like Pac-Man. *"The Cent of Money" When the scene shows the fish playing the arcade games, one of them has a character and game similar to Pac-Man. Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver Deluxe *"Gertrude McFuzz" Gertrude gobbles down four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and it looksd like Pac-man when the sound effect of wakka sounds great. The Simpsons * "Homer & Ned's Hail Marry Pass"- Pac-man & Ms. Pac-man get married. *"I Married Marge"- Mr. Burns plays Ms. Pac-man. * "Lisa's 1st Word"-Marge says Lisa 1st spoke when Ms. Pac-Man struck a blow for womens rights * "A Tale Of Two Springfields"- Homer sings a line from Pac-Man Fever. *"Angry Dad: The Movie" A Ms. Pac-Man machine is hit by a fire exdenguisher. The Muppets * "Comic strip by Guy and Brad" Robin earns a badge for playing the game. *"Fraggle Rock: Episode 114" A video game has the sound effects from the game. *In a DxD video, Kermit does an impression of Pac-man. *"Elmo's world Teeth" Elmo plays a game of Pac-man, but Pac-man is replaced by clacking teeth. Tiny Toon Adventures * "Gang Busters" Buster Bunny & Plucky Duck play Pac-man using their eyes with similar sound effects (which was the "waka waka"). *"Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts loose" There is a game that is like Pac-man. *'"Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian'" Montana Max plays a spoof game called Plane-Man were Pac-Man is a plane. TobyGames * Happy Wheels PAC-MAN- Toby Turner plays a Pac-Man version of Happy Wheels Tron (Disney film) During the scene where Tron and Ram escape from the Light Cycle arena into the system, Pac-Man can be seen behind Sark. Wayne's World *In the 1992 movie Wayne's World Wayne Campbell (played by Mike Myers) asks what is the difference between Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man is "really". Noah Vanderhoff says she had a bow in her hair making Wayne telling him to get out of town. Wreck It Ralph *In an upcoming Disney 2012 CGI film Clyde will be featured in the film as one of the video game villians. Pac-Man can be seen at Fix-It Felix Jr.'s 30th anniversary party. Blinky, Inky, and Pinky can also be seen in Game Central Station. Category:Parodies